Two Broken Hearts
by xxELAVANxxLIZxAVAN
Summary: Jade West is the daughter of one of the richest men in New York City. Jade is in love with her boyfriend, Danny but he happens to be a jerk to her. Beck Oliver, 22 years old and a hard working man, one of the richest people in New York City. He is madly in love with his girlfriend, Jillian, but she is jealous of everything. How will Beck and Jade meet? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I just thought of this idea and wanted to share it with you guys. I hope you guys like it. Please don't get mad at me because i'm not updating my other stories, nor doing my requests on tumblr. I'm sorry, I have been very very sick to the level where I was at the hospital today. I have a lot of missing work from school since I was absent for so long, and I need to work on getting my grades up. This is the only time I got to start this, but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE my stories will be updated in no longer than two weeks. I'm so sorry. I will be on Spring Break starting March 22nd so I will return to taking requests on tumblr. Please do not get mad at me, I swear i'm getting mad at myself for not updating for you guys. love you guys and thanks for all your support for my stories. Enjoy! Make sure to tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Babe, i'm home!" I yelled as I entered the house I shared with my girlfriend. It was more of my house, and she was in with me. It was a large house with pool and 4 bedrooms.

"Where were you?" She asked, with an attitude. She really was the type who would get jealous. I mean, I had to deal with it since she was my girlfriend and I loved her. I didn't have much to do with her like this. Just dealing with it.

"Chilling with some friends." I replied, throwing my jacket on the couch. I didn't really get why she'd ask me this. It wasn't even that late, it was barely even 10.

"Girls or Boys?" Oh dear god, you know i'm actually used to this. I would get asked where I was every night I come home. Gosh, it's fine.

"BOYS." I said, making the 'boys' sound longer than I would usually say it.

You know, I couldn't leave Shelby for two reasons. One, our parents know each other very well, and it would be embarassing. Two, Jenny and I have been together since we were 14, and now we're both 22. It was just very weird. I know that I would have to start a new life with someone different, but i couldn't. She changed my life alot and I loved her to death. I don't know if she feels the same way. You know, as they say that girls do that because they care. i guess it's her reason, but we talked about it before and it's still going on. I don't know, it's complicated.

"Oh, really?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me.

I walked over to her and kissed her lips softly. I looked at her and smiled after I pulled back. looking at her eyes was getting me lost in them, I just needed to stay with her like this forever and never fight. It was annoying that we fought and I loved her.

"I love you." I reminded her and went upstairs to the room.

It took her a few seconds to reply and she shouted "I love you, too!" That made me smile.

I opened my laptop that was in my room and checked my email. I had an email from Brittney, she was the new worker in my dad's company, and of course i'm one of the main people there so she would email me. My dad's company was pretty big and he was known as the one of the largest rich men in here. New York City. We owned a company, 3 stores, and many houses. Each in one place, I know about a house my dad had bought for me in Miami. I had a visit there last month with Shelby and I thought it was a great house.

"Beck?" Shelby walked in the room with an annoyed face expression and my phone in hand.

"Yeah?" I replied, focusing on my email. I didn't even bother open Brittney's email for some reason.

"The Brittney girl called..." I knew it. "And she wants you to call her back." She handed my phone and sat on my bed waiting for me to call, and of course so she can listen.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of New York city. Listening to the birds sing and the wind blowing the trees outside. My peaceful moment was interrupted by my phone ringing. Is there someone watching me if i'm awake or not?

"Hello?" I answered tiredly. I didn't even bother look at the caller ID.

"Hey, babe." Danny, my boyfriend said. I have been with Danny for 4 years now, we have been through fights and break ups but at the end we ended up together again. He was a jerk to me sometimes, and not just sometimes but most of the time. It was like I was threatened to be with him. It was weird, but I still loved him.

"Oh, Hi baby. What's up?" I questioned.

"Nothing, but since you have 3 more hours to get to work, do you wanna go have breakfast somewhere?" He asked, which he was right that I had 3 more hours to be at work.

"Uh, sure. You gonna pick me up?" I asked, getting off my comfy bed and heading to the bathroom with the phone resting on my ear.

"Yes, baby. Be ready." He replied and hung up without me having to say 'Bye'

I started to brush my teeth and wash my face. As soon as I was done, I pulled out black pants and a white stripped shirt with it. I had to wear something that had to do with work since we had a meeting at my father's company today. I wasn't really looking forward to this, but I had to do it so my dad wouldn't be upset with me.

* * *

30 minutes later, I had my blondish-brown hair in curls and I was ready to leave when I saw Danny's car parked outside my huge house.

"Hey." I said as I got in the car and kissed Danny on the lips. His lips felt weird for some reason, maybe because of all the alcohol he drank. As much as i'd talk to him about drinking, he'd never stop so what did I have to do besides talking?

"Ready?" He smiled.

I nodded and he began to drive.

* * *

**You like this so far? More good stuff coming up on this story! Get excited! Make sure to review and tell me what you think! 10 reviews until I update the next chapter AND the sequel for We Can Do This. **


	2. Chapter 2: Late, Bored, And Invite

**Hello everyone! WHO IS HAPPY THAT VICTORIOUS WON?! I was jumping up and down and I even cried! Plus, Liz was looking so PERFECT and there was a little Elavan going on. A day before that, Liz retweeted me on twitter and I seriously cried! Anyways, I'm so glad lots of enjoyed this story. I really had this in mind for a long time now and I was working on We Can Do This and Falling For You. You know, Beck's girlfriend's name is JILLIAN, not Shelby and Not Jenny I just messed up and forgot to fix it. Sorry guys if it got some of you confused. Anyways, We Can Do This will be having a sequel, is that okay with you guys? You know like when they get a little older and yeah. Let me know what you think and I will do my best! Thanks, Dolls. 10 reviews until I update?**

* * *

**Jade's POV **

"Hey, dad sorry i'm late. I was out with Danny and traffic jam an-" I walked in, rushing into the room where my dad was having the meeting...and again without me since i'm late everyday. I stopped in my tracks and watched as everyone in there went silence and began to stare at me like I was crazy. It was kind of embarassing, I had to admit.

My eyes caught the long, tan skinned boy who was chuckling. I was about to yell at him and ask him what was so funny, but his hotness stopped me. '_Oh god, Jade. Stop it, you have a boyfriend.' _Those words went through my head. I didn't wanna stand there for two long just staring at him, so I grabbed a seat next to my father, which was right across from that dude. What? It was the only empty seat.

This dude seemed very good at his work, and I'd say his parents were on one of those rich people in this city...just like everyone else in this room.

"It's alright, Jadelyn. I think i'm used to it." My dad replied. He sure was disappointed in me right now. Who wouldn't be? Out with the boyfriend for breakfast and forgetting about the time. Sucks.

* * *

After everyone was done, actually the meeting was done. I mean, it was kind of boring to be sitting here and listening to all these people talking about building new stuff and blah blah blah. I couldn't wait till this was over and thank god it was.

I was just about to leave when the sexy boy smiled at me. Sexy Boy was my new name for him. Yes, it was. You know, I had to smile back because '_Hey you already disappointed your father that you were late, and you're not gonna disappoint him again by ignoring people while he's watching.'_ Yay, how fun.

I smiled back and rushed out of the door. Without saying any words, I left the stupid company and straight to my car. I promised to have lunch with Danny today, and yes that meeting lasting for 4 hours.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I chuckled to myself as I watched the blue eyed sexy girl roll her eyes when I smiled. Yes, she probably noticed me laughing at her when she came in late. Whatever though, it was worth it because she got to look at me. Oh damn, what am I thinking? It was funny that she looked like she wanted to ignore me when I smiled. Her dad was watching, and thank god for that. She looked like she was forced into this job though.

I never thought i'd say this, but this girl was hot. Her blue eyes were like waterfalls, her light hair was like the sun shining bright, her curved body was just...oh my! Just as I was continuing my thoughts, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, knowing it's Jillian. She was like, just timing me when I get out or when I go in. Weird.

"Babe! Where have you been?" And once again, I was dealing with this.

"Uh, I just left the meeting and i'm on my way." I replied with a sigh, when can I be set free?

"Okay, hurry." Without saying anything else, she just hung up.

"Hey! Beck?" Brittney called. Oh damn, if Jillian was here i'd be dead. Thank god she hung up before this blonde chick came to me.

"Uh, hi. Listen, i'm in a rush and I nee-" Just before I could finish, she shoved a card in my hand. I looked at it like I was crazy, I didn't even know what it was for?

"Here! Come to my party tomorrow night." She winked at me and just left. Well oh, now I know why there was balloon pictures on the card and an address. Cool, should I go or not?

If I went by myself, Jillian would just like...you know 'CAT SCRATCH ME' If I took her with me, then Brittney would start flirting and CAT FIGHT Will go on. My, all CAT CAT CAT!

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Hey, why are you late?!" Danny screamed at me as I entered his car.

I looked at my phone, I didn't even take 2 minutes to get to his car from the meeting room.

"Um, how long have you been here for?" I asked him. I knew I was gonna screamed at for this, but still dealing with all the bullshit.

"HOW LONG?! Were you with another boy in there? Huh?!" He screamed. Gosh, I still didn't get if this was jealousy or protectiveness.

"No, I wasn't." I replied, and thank god before he could talk my phone rang.

It was Brittney, that blonde chick that flirts with every single one.

"Hey." I answered the phone.

"Hey, Jade! Are you free tomorrow night?" I pulled the phone a little further than my ear, because damn I couldn't handle her cheery voice. I still heard what she said though.

"Uh, yes I am." I replied, what if Danny makes me have plans?

"Well, can you come to my party tomorrow night at 8?" She asked, I don't know if Danny was hearing this.

"Um, yeah sure." I said.

"Cool, see you!" She giggled and hung up.

With a sigh, I put my phone away.

"Who was that?" He asked, of course an angry look on his face.

"My friend Brittney." I sighed again and looked out the window while he was still standing in front of the company.

"What did she want?" He wondered, my god I feel like i'm playing a 20 question game.

"She...uh, um wanted ...me to go to the mall with her." I managed to speak out that lie. I couldn't tell him I was going to a party, and especially when Brittney invites lots of guys from our company. For a reason, they always flirt. If Danny saw them flirting with me, it would ruin Brittney's party and I can't do that.

"Okay, I will be chilling with some friends tomorrow night." Like I asked what you will do.

With that, he started to drive and I just shut my mouth.

* * *

**What do you peeps think? You like it? Thanks for all the good reviews! 10 reviews till next chapter? :) **


	3. Chapter 3: BECK!

**Hey, guys i'm really upset. You guys don't even seem like you like this story. I hardly get any reviews telling me that my story is good. If you guys don't like it, just say so. I hate writing and then knowing people don't like what i write. Thank you! I was nice this time and updated in only 4 reviews. Next time, I aint doing it! **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

The next day, I was getting ready to head to Brittney's party. As I said, Danny thought I was going shopping with some friends and thank god I got him off of me today. I wasn't looking forward to this party, but then Brittney was one of my close friends and I couldn't upset her. Even though, she was a perky blonde and all she did was flirt.

I wore a leapord ponte peplum dress with beige pumps. The short was a little short on me, but that was the style I liked. My pumps were 5 and a half inches tall and they made me look pretty tall. My make up was done as usual, and I had nude color lipstick on. I loved how my lips looked, they were shining from all the lipgloss and lip plump.

Just as I was about to grab my clutch and keys, my phone rang-which I thanked god because I was about to leave without it.

"Hello?" I answered, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Jade! I heard Tom will be there!" It was Cat, my bestfriend-and she was overacting over how her ex boyfriend would be there. He never really cared about her since he was a jerk...different bed every night.

"Cat, who cares! There's gonna be lots of people there he won't be able to find you. He can't do anything, anyways. Don't panic." I tried to say. By I tried, I meant making Cat not worry.

"I guess you're right...you there yet?"

"I'm on my way right now." I told her, zipping my clutch when I was done making sure I had everything in there.

"Okay, see you." I hung up and put my phone in my right hand while opening the door with my other one.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Hey!" I greeted my best bud, Andre. Of course Brittney would invite him.

"Sup, man! How are things goin'?" He smiled through his talk with me.

"Things are going FINE, you?" I grabbed a shot from the table I was leaning on.

"Same as you, my man!" He laughed and I joined.

"Hey, Andre!" I called him, we were mostly shouting since the music was pretty loud. Plus, it was crowded here.

"Yeah?" He took a sip of his shot. Yes, Andre's shots are never one, he takes small sips.

"Check her out! Go talk to her." I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Ooooohh, be right back." He laughed in his british tone and left to talk to her. He's always been looking for girls around here, which was fine. Something was that girls that are from those classes are a little scary...pretty scary. I didn't mean scary as in witches...but they were sluts.

Now I was all alone, what would I do? The party is too crowded so I can barely find any of my friends. Just as I was walking around, I saw somebody walking around-looking for someone I'd say. That someone was that same girl who walked into the meeting the other day. Yeah, she was beautiful...but did I know her? No.

I decided to go talk to her and get to know her a little...as friends-Pshh I wish. Yeah you know, there's no one I really find interesting to talk to on here.

"Hey." I walked up to her.

She looked at me, down to my feet and back up to my face. With a roll of eyes she turned on her heels and walked away. Great. She probably thought I was one of those players there is around these kind of parties-always.

"Bec_k!" Brittney squealed and ran up to me. I'd say trying to run with her 10 inch heels or maybe. I don't know about heels okay?_

_"Hi."_ I smiled. Yeah I really didn't enjoy talking to Brittney.

"You liking the party?" She flirted, twirling her blonde hair around her fingers.

"Yeah, it's great." I took a sip of my drink, and put my other hand in my pocket.

She stepped closer to me and held my tie in her hands. She bit her lip and looked up at me. "I could make it more fun...if you join me upstairs." She smirked. What? No No No! Never!

"Uhh-" I began until I was interrupted by a VERY familiar voice yelling 'BECK!' in an angry tone. This cannot be what i'm thinking it is. I gulped and _slowly _turned around to see who it was, not even caring if Brittney fell down since she was leaning on me.

"Uh..Jillian?" My eyes went wide as I saw. No No No! How could she know i'm here? How was I gonna deal with this? I really am hoping that she didn't see me and Brittney.

I noticed as everyone in the party was staring at us.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU? YOU LIED TO ME, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled really loud, stomping on her feet and running out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Jillian! It's not what you think!" I ran after her, dropping my drink on the floor.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I turned around as I saw someone yelling a name really loud-and really _angrily. _I looked at who she was pointing to...yup. That same dude that walked up to me and said 'Hey.'-which I ignored.

"Woah!" Cat's mouth dropped open as she saw what the dude was doing and how angry that girl was.

Drama everywhere. I bothered not to care and just danced with the music.

* * *

**Jillian's POV**

How? And why? Why would Beck do this to me! I loved him, and I trusted him! I can never thank my friend who saw him here and called me enough.

The way that perky blonde was leaning on him. She was about to kiss him. I still can't believe he lied to me like this.

I ran as fast as I could with tears in my eyes. I knew he was running after me because I heard his shoes...and him calling my name. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned to face him...with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Liked it? Review? 10 reviews till next chapter!**


End file.
